


废文

by 2water



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	废文

（1）避风港  
新纪元2年，1月19日，Last City大战结束一周年。

Brenda醒来时连打了好几个喷嚏，太阳耀斑的影响减弱了，天气有了些冬日的气氛。原本聚集帐篷的避风港扩建了很多，接受了好几队幸存者和其他大陆找到这里的免疫者，海平面后退了很多，曾经的沙滩变成了普通土地被征用，只剩纪念碑仔细地围起来，甚至带着点观光景点的味道。她裹着Gally的大外套，缩着身子走出石板房，敲响Thomas的房门，没有回应。她抖抖肩膀望向纪念碑，果然看到站在下面那个身影。Brenda承认自己曾对Thomas有过好感，这个男孩拥有所有她可能喜欢的品质，勇敢，冒进，有些疯狂，重感情，相当帅气，还是她的救命恩人。可Thomas恢复记忆了。她还记得那个凌晨，被隔壁痛苦的惨叫声惊醒，匆匆披衣出去，只见Thomas被Minho搂着，哭得瘫倒在地上，嘴里含糊地念叨，“我当时是为了救他，才进迷宫，本该救他的......”  
Bu————出局了，Bren。

“嘿——Thomas！！！”她把手环成喇叭大喊。  
青年摇了摇胳膊算是打招呼。  
“你不来帮Vince做准备吗？”  
他再次摇摇胳膊算是拒绝。

“随他去吧。”Minho伴着装满纪念物的大纸箱从她背后经过，“毕竟已经一年了。”  
“是啊，一年了......”她叹了口气，然后耸耸肩回头拍下对方肩头，“胜利日快乐，Min。”  
“胜利日快乐。”

粗糙的拇指轻抚过那个磨到光滑发亮的名字，他再次用细若蚊吟的音量轻声轻声念，“......Newt。”  
什么东西砸到了Thomas的头顶，顺着鼻侧滚下去落入草中，他诧异地弯腰捡起，发现是一枚青色的橡果。这东西Thomas曾很熟悉，WCKD植物栽培实验室的种子，和迷宫林地里常见到被Newt装在木篮中晒干。  
“在想什么呢，Tommy？”  
夹杂着调笑意味的声音在头顶响起，这音色Thomas再熟悉不过了，可他脑子混混沌沌的，只仰着头，在炫目阳光下眯着眼看过去，只隐约读出一个纤细的轮廓。他觉得自己就像刚进迷宫那时一样迷茫有震惊，更是在仔细观察片刻后仓皇后退，拍了拍自己的脸。  
“老天啊，我真的疯了。”

 

（2）All Time Low  
人生失意，欺骗Dylan伪装出自己还好的样子，酗酒涉毒，最终失去了爱情，在冬日街头游荡，倒在灯光下。最终，Dylan的身影绰约闪现（不讲明是幻觉还是真实）

他在迈出酒馆的瞬间，寒冷从脚尖电流般爬上来使身体整个痉挛了一阵。羊毛呢风衣下摆处只过了一层单裤的小腿在每每冷风扑上来时都麻麻得发痒。踉跄着走了两步后一屁股坐在花坛的石台上，后背毫不在意地倚上光秃秃看不出品种的黑褐木枝。他从口袋掏出揉皱的锡纸烟盒，颤抖的手指艰难地将烟丝倒在烟纸上，费了一番功夫才卷出支形状扭曲的烟。  
低头盯着重影的右手，夹烟的二指脱离自我般抽搐，烟丝不断掉出落在地面一层结冰的薄雪上。酒味从胃部反酸上来，烧得他一阵恶心，骨头都被寒气锥得钻心疼痛。眼泪忽的涌上来盖过视野 ，并缓缓冻结褪去。  
他需要有个人来握住自己哆嗦不停的手。

旁边的阴暗小巷尽头，三两个男人散漫站在一明一暗的昏黄路灯下，他们有他想要的东西。  
他把未点着的手卷烟随便揉了揉塞进口袋，狼狈地爬起，摇摇晃晃朝那边走了两步，却被脑海深处另一股力量猛地拖拽，几乎哀嚎一声抱住身旁的黑色路灯杆。  
脸颊贴在冰凉的黑漆面上，他忍不住发出呜咽，声音仿佛从遥远的地方飘进耳朵。  
“Dylan......”

Dylan是他人生中最阳光的存在，和他相恋的日子也绝对是唯一一段完全美好的时光。普通的gay club相遇，一夜情，试着约会，陷入恋情，老套到掉牙的模式，却对Thomas来说奇迹般的轨迹。  
有什么办法呢？毁掉一切的都是他自己。

 

（3）冻人  
Thomas打开门的瞬间，寒气翻滚着扑到身上，逼得他骨头刺痛，几乎要仓皇退出。  
但他马上注意到空旷的屋子整个覆上一层白霜，冰凌的手脚爬上墙壁，逆着它们蔓延的方向看过去，雪白的地面上蜷缩着一个人。

哼，大概是Gally所说的“小礼物”。

他俯视那具躯体。瘦削，纤长，白皙，双腿几乎弯折到胸前侧躺着。是个模样年轻的男孩，白色细软的发丝遮住双眼，身体因恐惧而微弱颤抖，腰部有一道长长的红色伤痕，那是Gally的软鞭烧烫的痕迹。  
“冰霜人，Huh？”Thomas毫不客气地用鞋尖踢踢那道红斑，满意地换来一阵抽搐。  
男孩喉咙里咕哝了一段痛苦的呻吟，盘缩成更小一团，恶魔的武器大多为火性，对于冰霜人的攻击力格外强。那段声音却软软的混着鼻音，引着Thomas把对方的身体扳正，白皙的胴体就这样完全赤裸展现在他面前。  
恶魔总会肆意品尝自己的战利品，不论是什么生物哪个族群，都不是他们心软的理由。  
可Thomas怔住了，他的手像被烫伤一般兀的缩回。

 

（4）年少无知初尝禁果，怀孕携子流转街头为哪般  
桑托米（化名）今年十四岁，是个天真可人的男孩，他本该在学校，像其他同龄人一样享受青春的快乐，生活却在13岁第二性别分化后的一场交往悄然改变......


End file.
